022014meouetnullar
02:50 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling taciturnContagion TC at 02:50 -- 02:50 AG: uh hello,, 02:50 -- taciturnContagion TC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:50 -- 02:50 AG: wow rude 02:50 -- taciturnContagion TC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:50 -- 02:51 AG: ]:< 02:51 -- taciturnContagion TC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:51 -- 02:51 AG: wow fine whatever fuck you then 02:51 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling taciturnContagion TC at 02:51 -- 02:51 -- taciturnContagion TC began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:51 -- 02:51 TC: Pạṙdọn yọu. 02:51 -- taciturnContagion TC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:51 -- 02:51 AG: ]:<<<<< seriously 02:52 TC: Họw dịd yọu geṭ ṭhịs hạndle? 02:52 AG: doir 'lost his phone' conveniently in front of me after I threatened his life because he implied my partner doesn't have feelings for me 02:53 AG: so, shenanigans, basically 02:53 TC: Hṙm. 02:54 TC: I wạs ṭọld ṭọ ạvọịd ṭhịs sịṭuạṭịọn. 02:54 AG: by who, libby, 02:54 AG: she's way worse than I am, I promise 02:54 TC: Due ṭọ ṭhe pạṙṭneṙ I've ḃeen ṭọld yọu hạve? Neạṙly eveṙyọne fọṙ feạṙ ọf my lịves. 02:55 AG: I mean she did convince literally every single person I know to keep a shitty secret from me just to be spiteful 02:55 AG: I have two partners and both of them are dangerous. besides, Jack already knows about you 02:55 TC: Oh pleạsạnṭ. Sọ I'm jusṭ wạịṭịng ṭọ dịe. 02:55 TC: Lọvely. 02:55 AG: I mean if he had a death boner for you you'd already be dead 02:56 AG: you're kind of out in the open on some waterworld as a fish right 02:56 AG: I have no doubt he couldn't just electrocute the whole fucking ocean if he really wanted to 02:56 TC: Yọu'ṙe well ịnfọṙmed. 02:56 AG: People are awful at secrets. 02:56 TC: I ạm leạṙnịng. 02:57 TC: Whạṭ ḃusịness dọ yọu hạve wịṭh me, ṭhen? 02:57 AG: well, none, really, honestly. I wouldn't've given two shits about you if everyone hadn't been such dicks about it 02:57 AG: you got sent to the shitty team so you must suck 02:57 TC: Pṙọḃạḃly. 02:57 TC: Nọṭ lịke ṭhe gạme ạmọunṭs ṭọ ạnyṭhịng ịn ṭhe end ạnywạy. 02:57 AG: why do you say that 02:58 TC: Nọṭhịng cọmes ḃạck. We'ṙe cṙeạṭịng endless unịveṙses wheṙe ọṭheṙs hạve ṭọ suffeṙ lọss ṭọ ḃecọme "gọds" 02:58 TC: Suṙely yọu knọw. 02:58 AG: we were happy enough with ours while we had it, weren't we 02:59 AG: well, I'm sure people before us were, at least 02:59 TC: I họnesṭly dọn'ṭ ṙecạll. Mạyḃe ṭhạṭ's why I'm upseṭ. 02:59 AG: don't recall what 02:59 TC: I sṭạyed ịn my hịve. I dọn'ṭ ṙememḃeṙ dọịng ạnyṭhịng ọf nọṭe. And suddenly I'm heṙe. Iṭ dọesn'ṭ mạke sense. 03:00 AG: hmm. 03:00 AG: well, there were some strange entries. I have no doubt libby's paranoid meddling had something to do with that 03:00 AG: doir was just speaking about memory loss today as well, so maybe it had something to do with jack 03:01 TC: I hạve sọme fạịṭh ịn ṭhe Oṙạcle's meṭhọds. Ṭheṙe musṭ ḃe sọme ṙeạsọn. I jusṭ dọn'ṭ knọw whạṭ ịṭ ịs. 03:01 AG: if that were the case, though, this farce of keeping us separated is even more retarded 03:01 AG: ehehehe let me tell you about the oracle's methods 03:01 AG: the oracle stole my sweep-long friend from me, then forbade him from having another other quadrants when I gave up and tried to court him black 03:02 AG: then, some time later, after I'd all but given up on that as well, she invited me into her home, and asked me to be his kissmesis 03:02 AG: when he and I kissed, she set into motion a plan to kill me for my 'transgression'. 03:03 AG: he managed to get me away, but made him break up with me again a week later before she'd stop threatening to end my life 03:03 TC: Sọ yọu musṭ pọse ạ seṙịọus ṭhṙeạṭ ịf she's gọne ṭhṙọugh ạll ọf ṭhạṭ∴ 03:03 AG: twinks aren't very good at quadrants. 03:03 TC: Humạns neịṭheṙ. 03:04 AG: my partner takes the hands off 'I don't give a fuck what you do' approach, while she would tear the throat out of anyone who so much as batted an eyelash in his direction. 03:04 AG: at least scarlet is giving some leeway to-- erm. nevermind that. 03:04 TC: I wọuld ṭhịnk ạ mạṭespṙịṭ wọuld ḃe ạ ḃịṭ pọssessịve. Ṭọ whạṭ exṭenṭ I'm unsuṙe. 03:04 AG: when scarlet is acting the most reasonable, you know there are issues. 03:05 TC: Whọ ịs scạṙleṭ 03:05 AG: possessive over their own quadrant, sure. she wants all four of his. it's sick. 03:05 AG: scarlet is another twink. there are four of them, meddling. well, three meddling and one delivering mail. 03:05 TC: fọuṙ. 03:06 TC: Ṙịghṭ I ṭhịnk I hạd heạṙd ṭhạṭ sọmewheṙe∴ 03:06 TC: Mạịl seems pṙeṭṭy mundạne fọṙ ṭhe gọds ọf ṭhe pṙevịọus sessịọn ṭhọugh. 03:06 AG: not the previous session. 03:06 AG: they're like... 03:06 AG: remnants of one far gone. 03:06 TC: ∴ Whọ cạme ḃefọṙe us? 03:07 AG: I don't know, sorry. 03:07 TC: Hṙm. 03:07 AG: Someone unfortunate, for sure 03:08 TC: As much ạs I hạve sọme lịngeṙịng cuṙịọusịṭy, I feel lịke I shọuld sṭọp ṭhịs cọnveṙsạṭịọn ḃefọṙe sọmeṭhịng ḃạd cọmes ọf ịṭ. 03:09 AG: if you say so 03:09 AG: you should speak to human kate, though 03:09 TC: I'm ọnly vạguely fạmịlịạṙ wịṭh ṭhem. 03:09 AG: your ah, matter-of-factedness is quite similar 03:09 TC: As ạ pạssịng menṭịọn fṙọm sọmeọne else. 03:09 AG: well consider this a more than passing reference 03:09 AG: abyssalArrow 03:09 TC: eṙm∴ 03:10 AG: I'd reccomend you start thinking for yourself from now on 03:10 AG: friendly advice 03:10 AG: rather than just letting the 'oracle' and those around you manipulate you 03:10 TC: Ṭọ end up wheṙe yọu ạṙe? Beịng ṭṙeạṭed lịke ṭhạṭ? 03:11 AG: Heh. Being right, and being strong, isn't always the same thing as being popular, I suppose. Which would you rather be, 03:11 TC: I dọn'ṭ knọw whạṭ I'm dọịng ịn ṭhe fịṙsṭ plạce. 03:12 AG: I want to make a new universe and then nuke this game behind us. 03:12 AG: I think one more is enough. 03:12 AG: When you decide what you want, you can stop being a wallflower, I guess. 03:12 TC: Peṙhạps ịmplọdịng ṭhe gạme wịṭhịn ḃefọṙe ṭhe new unịveṙse cạn cọme ṭọ ḃe ạnd hạve ṭhe chạnce ṭọ suffeṙ neveṙ cṙọssed yọuṙ mịnd? 03:13 TC: Why dọ I keep ṭạlkịng ṭọ yọu. 03:13 TC: I'm gọịng. 03:13 -- taciturnContagion TC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 03:13 -- 03:13 AG: That won't happen with at least two twinks and nearly two dozen players working against it. But, yes, sure, run off before you have to think too hard about reality. 03:13 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling taciturnContagion TC at 03:13 --